As the display devices are developing in the direction of lightness and thinness, high resolution, intellectualization, and energy-saving, the use of touch screen panels is wider and wider. Currently, an In Cell touch panel gets the favors of the major panel manufacturers, and this is because that touch components are embedded inside a display panel, so that the overall thickness of the module can be decreased, and the production cost of the touch panel can be greatly reduced as well. While an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel attracts a lot of attentions by virtue of its advantages of low power consumption, high brightness, low cost, wide viewing angle, fast response speed and so on.
In existing in-cell touch panel OLED display panels, circuits used to realize the display drive and the touch drive for them are separately designed in general. Namely, a set of circuits is used for realization of a touch function, and another set of circuits is used for realization of a display driving function of the OLED. But, separate arrangement of a display drive circuit and a touch circuit will suffer in the drawbacks of higher production cost, heavier display screen and being thicker.